Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method of determining and guiding a steering risk of a vehicle, and more particularly, to a method that allows a driver to safely pass through a narrow road by predicting a driving region based on a steering manipulation by the driver, determining a collision risk of the vehicle based on the predicted driving region, and then information the driver of the risk.
Description of the Prior Art
When driving on through alley or a general road having a substantially narrow width, a driver may have to narrowly pass through between a parked vehicle and an outer wall of a building or other parked vehicles. Particularly, when driving on such a narrow road, the driver needs to drive while not colliding with an obstacle by adjusting a steering angle via a steering manipulation. To predict whether it is possible to drive while not colliding with the obstacle through the steering manipulation, the driver needs to predict whether a left and right collision occurs while moving the vehicle inch by inch. In other words, the vehicle has to be driven substantially slowly while the steering manipulation is adjusted to avoid colliding with any obstacles.